1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-sensor and, more particularly, to a micro-sensor for sensing a chemical substance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to stepping into the generation of advanced-age and uneven medical resource allocation, bio-chips have caused a great attention in all industries; as a result, educational institutes or industrial circles have put a large amount of fund and manpower into exploration and research.
In bio-sensing systems, many bio-sensing techniques have been developed maturely, which can systematically classify bio-sensing systems by means of various transducers. However, in the bio-sensing systems, an electron-type or a contact-type sensing system, e.g. a scanning probe microscopy or a scanning tunneling microscopy, has the drawbacks of disturbing reaction processes among organisms and possibly ruining living organisms on the bio-chips. Besides, conventional detection systems generally have the problems of high cost of purchase and maintenance, large-volume, low sensitivity, long measurement time, and great consumption of samples.
A micro-cantilever biosensor has the advantages of fluorescent labels-free, high sensitivity, low-cost fabrication, and a large amount of potential parallel detection. The micro-cantilever biosensor has been under a certain development for miniatures. The micro-cantilever of a micro-cantilever biosensor can be bended by a surface stress when a molecule film is produced. Alternatively, a mass change on the micro-cantilever can be measured by a resonance way.
In recent years, the research and development of the micro-cantilever biosensor can be divided into the surface stress induced by the molecule film, a hybrid reaction of DNA, a mutual reaction between protein-based antigen-antibody and detections of drugs and metal ions.
To fabricate a micro-cantilever biosensor, it is first to immobilize a probing protein on the micro-cantilever, then an analyte reaction is measured by use of the recognition of the probing protein and bio-molecules. However, in the step of immobilizing the probing protein on the micro-cantilever, a large amount of probing protein is often consumed to increase the cost of fabricating a bio-chip. Moreover, the consumption of probing protein usually costs the most in the manufacture cost of the bio-chip.
To solve the aforementioned problem, the main scope of the invention is to provide a micro-sensor for sensing a chemical substance.